Warmth
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: She is always cold, but luckily, she has him to keep her warm. [Yoh×Anna] Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, so you can't sue me! Nyah!

**Warmth**

by Alena S. Anigor

* * *

She was standing in front of the white sink, staring at her own reflection in the rectangular mirror. It revealed a girl with blank, ebony eyes, an unreadable expression and soft, silky blond tresses curving her face.

It revealed Anna Kyouyama, the itako...the Shaman Queen.

She stopped with her movements, watching silently the white, foamy substance on her lips. She could feel the tingling sensation in her mouth the toothpaste was creating, but she ignored it.

The spot next to her was empty, its occupant already tucked safely in his bed. She sighed softly, sometimes missing having him next to her, brushing his teeth slowly and lazily, just like he did everything else. That was his way to live his life – slowly, easily...with no point in rushing anything. Because, after all, according to his own philosophy – everything would be all right in the end. She even liked when they would simply brush their teeth in silence, his presence enough to satisfy her.

Even after becoming Shaman King and earning the title she thought he was destined to wear, she was making him train every day. Laying back and slacking off again would mean committing a mistake and she was there to make sure he would stay in shape. That was her job. And he knew it, still obeying her every command without a single thought.

She let out a thoughtful 'hmm_'_ and then bent down slightly to spit the toothpaste out, realizing that she had just spent a few minutes like that, staring dully at the other Anna in the bathroom mirror.

When she rinsed her mouth and put the toothbrush back into the small, plastic glass by the mirror, she smoothed the wrinkles on her yukata, feeling her palms slide down the soft, cotton material.

She smiled inwardly when she remembered that it would wrinkle during the night again, anyway. But she was a perfectionist.

Glancing at the cold looking girl in the mirror for the last time, she turned the lights off and headed outside.

The hall was perfectly still and partially illuminated by one, silvery beam of moonlight as she walked steadily towards the doors at the end of the hall, her bare feet thumping slightly against the wooden surface of the floor.

She was walking carefully, trying not to make too much noise by stepping on the creaking wood. She didn't want to wake him up, not after she made him run laps and laps around the neighbourhood, adding weights to his wrists and ankles to make sure his limbs would grow stronger. He was still so scrawny...

She already imagined him sleeping and breathing soundly under the covers, could see his face, peaceful and serene, his expression oblivious to everything and everyone around him. She stopped when she reached the end of the hall, raising her hand to push the doors open, staring at her outstretched fingers pensively.

Although they were married and were now sleeping together in _their_ room, she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable and awkward when she would have to go to sleep and walk after him to _their_ room. Even when she would repeat the words in her head, they would have an odd ring to it. Maybe because she was used to sleeping alone for so long, the sudden presence of someone else lying next to her was a somewhat, drastic change. But, since it was him, she didn't mind. She didn't complain. She would let him snuggle her closer to him sometimes, when she was very cold. Because, she was always cold...

She shook her head when she caught herself thinking again and staring thoughtfully at the wooden doors of their room. With one motion of her hand, she slid the doors open and stepped inside.

Her expression softened slightly when she saw his figure tucked beneath the covers, the bump under the sheets rising and falling rhythmically as he breathed in and out. She saw the moonlight playing shadow games across the walls and his serene face, the cool breeze playing with his bangs lightly.

She took a few steps forward until she reached the futon, carefully eyeing the headphones placed neatly beside. She sighed, allowing herself a small smile when she noticed a small smile playing on his lips, as well.

"Baka," she muttered affectionately and slid under the covers, the rustling sound filling the room for a moment. She curled up like a cat under the sheets, shivering slightly when another gust of fresh air swept through the room. It was September and the nights were getting colder but for some odd reason, he still kept the window open.

"Baka," she muttered again, this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice, mentally scolding him for not shutting the window.

She was cold, her toes icy, her fingers trembling slightly and without a second thought, she turned around, curling up against his back, cold palms touching his bare back.

She felt him shiver and then saw him shifting involuntarily in his sleep until he turned around, facing her with a sheepish smile. His eyes were closed but he took her hands in his nonetheless, spreading warmth over her chilly fingers instantly.

"I forgot to shut the window again...gomen ne, Anna," he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist instead, pulling her closer into a secure embrace.

"Mm," she replied sleepily, letting her fingers rest against his chest.

He relaxed again after a moment and sighed in contentment, his lips brushing against her neck, making something warm spread from the tip of her toes to her slightly blushing cheeks.

She sighed as well and let her eyes close slowly, inhaling his scent before drifting off to sleep, feeling comfortable and safe.

She wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

**a/n:**

Uh, this was something that came to my mind while I was searching for an extra blanket the other night when it was incredibly cold in my room. Yeah...sort of a drabble, actually...

So, anyway, I hope you liked it. You're free, of course to drop me a line and tell me what you think.

_-Alena_


End file.
